Memories
by Heenspiration
Summary: "Hm, dengan semua kekurangan yang aku miliki, maukah kau menerima cintaku, hyung?" "Jangan seperti itu hyung.. aku hanya ingin hubungan kita tetap baik.. tidak bisakah?" "Aku ingin susu, buatkan aku ya?" "Voila! Kau dapatkan semua cium yang kau inginkan Choi Siwon !" "I'll never leave you. I promise." "Berhentilah menangis bodoh! Kim Heechul bodoh! Bodoh! Aku bodoh!" SiChul RnR?


Memories

_We were in love, weren't we?  
All those days we spent together_

_We shared our pain, didn't we?  
Even when we didn't know what was wrong_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini.."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Sejak dulu.. aku menyukaimu hyung.. aku ingin memilikimu.. Hm, dengan semua kekurangan yang aku miliki, maukah kau menerima cintaku, hyung?"

.

.

.

_Where are you now?  
Don't you hear my voice?  
My aching heart searches for you  
It calls out for you, it's going crazy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung.. Mianhae.. I have to leave you.."

_Deg._

_Apa maksudnya semua ini?_

_Seketika aku hanya bisa terdiam, membisu. Mulutku menganga tapi tidak sepatah katapun dapat aku ucapkan, seakan ingin mengelak, aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku tidak ingin._

"Kau terlalu baik untukku hyung.. kau pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku.."

_Tidak. Bukan itu, aku tidak menginginkan yang lain. Tidak, siapapun itu. Aku hanya ingin denganmu, Choi Siwon.. hanya kamu.._

_Sekali lagi aku melakukan kebodohan itu.. yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah terdiam. Menatap dalam kearah Siwon. Berharap menemukan kebohongan disana. Ya, dia tidak ingin pergi dariku kan? Dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya untuk terus bersamaku kan?_

_Pandangan mataku semakin tajam, nanar. Air mata sudah memaksa untuk keluar, mencurahkan segala perasaan sakit hatiku sekarang. Tapi mulutku memilih untuk diam, diam seribu bahasa._

"Aku tidak mau hyung makin sakit dan sedih karena aku."

_Kau malah semakin menyakitiku dengan meninggalkanku, Bodoh! _

"Hyung…. Mianhae…"

_Ia menarik tanganku, mengenggam keduanya. Membuat air mata yang tertahan akhirnya keluar deras begitu saja mengaliri kedua belah pipiku. Disertai isakan kecil yang tidak mampu menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini, aku kacau. _

"Aku yakin.. kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik diluar sana. Yang lebih mencintamu, hyung. Bukan lelaki brengsek sepertiku."

_Genggaman tangannya semakin erat._

_Oh, Choi Siwon. Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga. Kau malah membuatku semakin sakit. Aku saki_t.

"Baiklah." _Aku menarik tanganku, melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan._

"Kalau itu yang kau mau. Hyung tidak bisa memaksa."

_Satu jawaban bodoh yang keluar dari bibirku. Bukan munafik, aku hanya kecewa mendengar alas an klasik yang ia gunakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. 'Kau terlalu baik hyung.. kau pasti mendapat yang lebih baik dariku.' –Klasik, bukan? Buat apa aku mempertahankan hubungan kita selama ini kalau aku tidak yakin kau lah yang terbaik untukku? Buat apa aku selalu mencoba setia? Untuk apa aku selalu memikirkanmu di dalam otakku setiap saat? Untuk apa?_

_Aku berbalik, mengusap air mataku lalu tersenyum getir. Melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi sebelum ia memanggil namaku_.

"Heechul hyung.."

"Apa lagi?" ujarku, –agak kasar_. Bukan itu maksudku, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah._

"Jangan seperti itu hyung.. aku hanya ingin hubungan kita tetap baik.. tidak bisakah?"

_Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata seakan kau tidak menghancurkan hatiku? Tidak bisakah?_

"Seperti bagaimana? Aku baik! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak sakit hati!"

_3 kata terakhir aku ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauh darinya. Bukan, bukan aku pasrah dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Bukan aku tidak lagi mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin semakin sakit hati. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertahan ketika dia sudah tidak mengharapkanku._

.

.

.

.

_._

_My heart, my tears, again the memory of you  
Drop by drop they fall onto my chest  
I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't be erased  
Today my empty heart is drenched again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sini.." Siwon menepuk bagian sofa disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Heechul duduk disana.

"Pakai selimutnya, berdua ya? Di luar hujan, dingin." Ujar Siwon lagi.

Heechul duduk di sebelah Siwon kemudian menarik selimut bagiannya.

"Selimutnya tidak besar hyung.. sini mendekat."

"Modus!" Heechul tertawa kecil, Siwon tersenyum. Lengan kekarnya menarik bahu Heechul untuk mendekat padanya.

"Nah kalau begini kan enak.."

Heechul menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon, lalu memiringkan kepalanya agar berhadapan dengan wajah Siwon.

"Uhm… Siwonnie?"

"Ne, hyung? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Aku ingin susu, buatkan aku ya?"

"Ok! Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan buatkan susu terenak untuk orang tercinta!"

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Air matanya turun seiring dengan tetes tetes hujan yang membasahi bumi malam ini. Serpihan-serpihan kenangan tentang Siwon masih terus mengalir di benak Heechul. Tidak pernah hilang dan tidak akan hilang. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok itu. Tidak bisakah semuanya seperti dulu lagi? Bukan hanya terputar sebagai memori yang selalu diingat dan selalu membuat Heechul mencurahkan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

_We liked each other, didn't we?  
I used to make you laugh just by smiling  
We cried together, didn't we?  
You would hurt too when you saw my tears_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung aku merindukanmu."

"Nado.."

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada cium?"

"Ish, kamu kangen aku atau Cuma kangen cium-nya? Hm?"

Siwon mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, "Uhm, aku merindukan segalanya tentangmu hyung. Sangat.. tapi sepertinya hyung tidak begitu ya.. hm, yasudah." Ucapnya pasrah.

Heechul menarik dagu Siwon kemudian mencium kedua mata Siwon, "Satu, dua kecupan di mata karena aku rindu tatapan matamu."

Lalu hidungnya, "Kecupan di hidung karena aku rindu dengan harum-mu."

Lalu kedua belah pipinya, "Rindu, kedua pipi dan lesung pipitmu."

Dan satu kecupan mesra di bibir Siwon, "Kecupan di bibir karena aku juga merindukan segala tentangmu."

"Voila! Kau dapatkan semua cium yang kau inginkan Choi Siwon!" Heechul terkekeh kemudian terhenti karena Siwon telah meraup bibir merahnya, kemudian melumatnya pelan.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

_Where are you now?  
Don't you see how exhausted I am?  
My aching heart searches for you  
It calls out for you, it's going crazy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung, jangan pernah melakukannya."

"Tentu saja tidak, kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?"

"Berjanjilah hyung!"

"Aku janji!" Heechul mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking siwon.

"Kau juga harus janji, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Siwon-ah."

"I'll never leave you. I promise."

_Siapa yang kali ini tidak menepati janjinya?_

_Semudah itukah merobohkan janji yang telah dibangun?_

_Semudah itukah menghancurkan semua harapan-harapan yang kita rangkai bersama? Semudah itukah?_

"Berhentilah menangis bodoh! Kim Heechul bodoh! Bodoh! Aku bodoh!"

Dan airmatanya kembali terjatuh, berselingan dengan serpihan kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

.

.

.

.

_My heart, my tears, again the memory of you  
Drop by drop they fall onto my chest  
I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't be erased  
Today my empty heart is drenched again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja._

_Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja._

Siwon membelai surai kekasih barunya. Tidak sengaja Heechul melihat mereka berdua sedang meminum kopi di sebuah kedai dekat tempat kerja Heechul.

_Beginikah rasanya?_

_Apa kau benar-benar tidak meninggalkan rasa itu padaku?_

_Apa kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi padaku?_

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Heechul hanya bisa terdiam. Padahal hatinya bergejolak tak karuan. Luka itu kembali tergoreskan di hatinya. Semakin lama semakin besar, dan perih.

.

.

.

.

_Won't you come back to me?  
Every day I call out your name  
As I wait, exhausted, I wander and look for you_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa artinya pulpen tanpa tinta?_

_Apa gunanya kendaraan tanpa bahan bakar?_

_Apa gunanya tanaman jika tidak ada yang merawat?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa gunanya aku, tanpamu?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selamat tinggal dunia, _

"Ya Tuhan! Seseorang mencoba melompat dari jembatan itu!"

.

.

.

.

_My love, my tears, my memories with you  
Drop by drop they fall onto my chest  
I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't be erased  
Today my empty heart is drenched again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

END

.

.

.

.

Hah ff apaan nih... haha. ff ini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah kisah inspirasi yang terjadi di rp haha. tapi dengan perubahan-perubahan gitu deh. maaf kalo ini ff nya geje dan ga begitu sesuai sama lagu (author bikin ff ini cuma 1 jam loh #yaterus), apalagi author nya lebih geje udah 2 taun ff This Disease ga dilanjutin haha. makasih yg udah baca, semakin makasih lagi buat yg review^^


End file.
